Against the Impossible
by m.jules
Summary: When Roy is severely injured, Alphonse sees how badly Riza needs comforting.


**Title:** Against the Impossible  
**Author:** m.jules  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Al/Riza, Roy/Riza  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Summary:** When Roy is severely injured, Al sees how badly Riza needs comforting.  
**Author's Notes:** This was born out of an IM conversation with **DM Evans** about fandom pairings and what characters actually worked well together, etc. I'd love to blame this on her, but in truth, it's all me and my cracked-out brain. Hey, at least it wasn't Al/Havoc. That was one I talked about.

* * *

He'd only seen her like this once before, when a beautiful homunculus had told them that Roy Mustang was dead. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had raged against the impossible before she had finally collapsed and begged to die. Al had transmuted a wall to protect her from the creature's seeking talons then, but there had been nothing he could do to guard her from the awful thought that she'd lost her superior. Al was certain, especially after the soft-rough honesty in Colonel Mustang's voice when the older man had thanked him for protecting Hawkeye, that the two were much more than superior and subordinate. It was a certainty he was reminded of now, watching her tremble, pale-faced and cold-eyed, as the train rocked its way toward Central. Of course, he knew for certain now, but even if he hadn't, her reaction would have told him.

Only two hours ago, they'd been laughing -- well, smiling; Riza rarely laughed -- and musing about various matters as related to Ed and the newly promoted General Mustang. The two were so much alike that speculating about their reactions to certain things was a source of great amusement to both Al and Hawkeye. At twenty years old, and finally human again, Alphonse had opted not to take the State Alchemist exam, realizing that he could, at times, be of more use to his friends outside the military. As such, he had accompanied -- unofficially, of course -- Hawkeye on a reconnaissance mission to the south, where his years of living in the area justified his presence.

Then they'd gotten a call -- there had been an explosion, Roy had been injured, he was in the hospital. He might not make it. All the light had drained out of Riza's eyes instantly, and her expression still remained clouded. Alphonse had quietly taken the initiative and had bought their train tickets back to Central, managing to secure a private compartment for them. He'd seen the flash of gratefulness in her eyes. He knew that even though she had no intentions of losing her composure on the train, the knowledge that no one else would witness it if she did was a comforting one. And with such ominous possibilities hanging over her head, he wanted her to have all the comfort she could get.

Now, with an hours' worth of silence and travel behind them and at least three hours left, he was becoming increasingly worried about her. She had withdrawn into herself with each mile that flew by on the tracks, and he was afraid she was going to disappear altogether. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he slid his hand over the back of hers. Though the touch had been soft, she flinched so violently that her head banged against the seat behind her. Al curled his fingers around her hand more firmly and she looked at him, wild-eyed, a deer caught in the headlights of the train.

His chest hurt at the look on her face -- so helpless and terrified, so unlike herself -- and he slid a strong arm behind her shoulder and pulled her into his broad chest. She resisted, stiffening with panic, but then collapsed against him as she broke, tears soaking his shirt. He curled his other arm around her until she was completely circled by his embrace, and she shook against him as sobs ripped through her.

He stroked his hands along her back and neck, soothing her as much as he could, murmuring comforting nonsense into her hair. Eventually, the violence of her sorrow quieted and she lifted her face to look at him, embarrassment sliding through her swollen eyes and tugging at her mouth. She opened her mouth, to apologize, he was sure, but he shook his head.

"It's okay, Riza," he murmured, and her lips trembled again as fresh tears slid down her face. Without even thinking about it, he slid both hands up to cup her face, his thumbs brushing away the moisture on her cheeks. Her breath hitched and her eyes slid closed as her tears began anew, cascading over his fingers. He bent his head and kissed the wetness from her flesh, his lips moving tenderly over her face. He felt her calming, felt the tension slowly bleeding out of her, and kissed her lips softly. It was meant to be fleeting, but he felt the way she relaxed into him and moved his mouth gently over hers. Her lips parted, with surprise or invitation he couldn't tell, and he tilted his head just slightly, deepening the kiss.

She sighed and kissed him back for a moment before she pulled away, and he blushed as her eyes flickered up to his. "I'm sorry, Riza," he stammered, his hands dropping away from her face, and she shook her head.

"Don't be, Alphonse," she answered quietly. "Thank you. It was nice."

His blush deepened, but he nodded in acceptance. "I'm sure Roy will be fine," he told her, and she took his hand in hers and squeezed it, blinking as tears threatened again.

"I hope so," she whispered, her voice strained, her eyes bright with wetness. "I really hope so."

"Try to sleep," he advised, shifting so that she could lean against him if she wanted. She nodded at his suggestion and settled into her seat, leaning her head against the back of it. Though she didn't accept his offer of a shoulder to lean on, choosing instead to relax in her own seat, she left her hand in his until they reached the hospital in Central.

She let go when she went into Roy's hospital room, leaving Al standing in the hallway with a concerned look on his face. Four minutes later, she stepped into the hallway again, her face lit up like sunshine reflecting off a thousand mirrors, her brown eyes sparkling with happy tears. She walked forward until she could take Al's hands in hers and her voice was a choked whisper when she said, "He's awake. He's going to be all right."

Al smiled with genuine happiness, joy lighting up his expression. "I'm so glad," he said in a rush of breath, and she smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you," she said, so quietly he barely heard her, and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome," he rumbled sincerely, still holding her hands. She slid them out of his grasp and turned back to the room. She paused in the doorway to look back at him.

"You can come in to see him if you like, Alphonse," she said, and he nodded.

"I'd like that," he said as he followed her into the room.


End file.
